One Last Dance, Or Is It?
by Jaded Expression of Euphoria
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto meet up in a nightclub what'll come of the chance encounter? Read to find out. Now an actual story! Nasty surprise at the end of the third chapter though. Watch out!
1. One Dance

**II:** Okay so this is a oneshot, maybe two, that I wrote a while ago. Read it and enjoy. It is SasuNaru by the way. That means YAOI!!

**Dedications:** to my beloved bestest fwend Bobica and my only reviewer on my other story "Capture of a Snake" Nekochan124. A shouting "Thanx!" out to her!!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0.-0-.-0-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-

They had known each other in high school. They had been best friends, and rivals. Neither knew, but both wanted to be more than that. Much more. So when asked to dance the other accepted. Sasuke and Naruto. Dark and light. One heavenly right, the other sinfully wrong. Just two friends that wanted to dance together when they met in a nightclub. Just two friends that wanted more. Just two wanting desires that were sharing a last bittersweet dance three years after high school graduation.

Music played. Bodies moved. But two stood out from the rest, completely absorbed in their own world of each other. Their bodies moving in sync, barely an inch apart. Warm breath fanned out over heated skin that glistened as they swayed to the beat of the music. Lights flashed and gleamed in the darkened room. Fingers fluttered over skin, touching, sliding, memorizing. Over clothing that both wished wasn't there. Skin tingled and prickled as each bit was examined and caressed with fingertips, breath, and lips.

Fellow dancers stopped to watch the two, who emitted a palpable amount of electricity. They definitely had a thing for each other.

Sasuke shivered as Naruto's closed mouth brushed along the curve of his neck. Naruto in turn shuddered when Sasuke blew lightly in his ear. Their bodies rocked together as the tempo sped up. Legs intertwined, rubbing against on another. Half-lidded eyes shut and lips briefly touched. Sasuke's hands rested on Naruto's hips as they moved, feeling Naruto's body rock to the beat of the music, a low din in the background. Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's neck and inhaled deeply. The tempo slowed again and so did their swaying bodies.

Sasuke's hand went back to roaming as they resumed their one-inch distance from on another, their forms occasionally pressing into together, desperate for the other. They nudged into each other's necks and breathed in one another's scent. Silky hair was combed through with gentle strokes of talented fingers. Foreheads pressed together and half-lidded gazes met. Hips slowly ground together earning low moans from each participant.

The onlookers thought of only on thing during this spectacle: Intercourse. The two godlike men looked as though they were having sex with their clothes on. It mad several bystanders feel hot and bothered. The scene was an erotic and sensual dance that resembled lovemaking between two deep lovers.

Then as the music came to a close their movements became more distant. They were less together, pulling apart to go their separate ways for the second time, and not the last. Gazes met for the last time as the music faded out, before Naruto bowed his head and stepped away. Sasuke reached out and grabbed for Naruto, sliding his arms around the other's waist. He pulled Naruto to his body and held him, burying his face into downy gold. He contentedly inhaled the scent that was uniquely Naruto. Naruto's arms slowly wrapped around Sasuke and he clung to his form, thinking it was one last good-bye hug.

When Naruto once again tried to pull away Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's waist. Questioning cerulean met pleading onyx and Sasuke fell hopelessly into blue pools of liquid sky. Before he could comprehend what he was doing Sasuke's lips were on Naruto's as his tongue ravished Naruto's mouth. One of his hands was placed strategically at the back of Naruto's head as he slowly plundered Naruto's wet cavern. Naruto felt electricity course through his very being as his lips moved with Sasuke's and their tongues slid languidly together. His eyes rolled back and disappeared under heavy lids.

If the two's dancing could be considered clothed sex than what they were doing with a simple kiss could only be categorized as fucking each other's mouths. The way their bodies pressed together, with the raven haired man's arm around the blonde's waist and his free hand tangled in the golden locks at the nape of his neck. And the blonde's fingers were running through glossy raven locks. Their movements were slow and deliberate. With their lips pulling away and meeting again and again, and parting to accommodate hungry tongues. It was all so sexy, so alluring. And their kept pace obviously left them wanting more, their hunger never sated.

When they pulled apart both were gasping for much needed and mostly lacking air. Eyes slid open and met in a hazy stare. Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto's and touched their noses together. They drowned in each other's clouded orbs before Sasuke briefly meshed their lips together again. He pulled away, hovering millimeters from Naruto's mouth.

"Don't even think about leaving." Their lips met. "Because you can't." Sasuke growled against Naruto's lips. "I can't stand the thought of you leaving me again or being with anyone else. You're mine." And Sasuke's tongue darted out to lick along Naruto's bottom lip, before, wanting more, he dove back into Naruto's mouth. Their tongues met in a furious battle for dominance as bolts of electricity shot down their spines. Naruto broke the lustful lip-lock first this time. He moved along Sasuke's jaw placing barely detectable kisses as he went. He stopped when his lips were lingering near Sasuke's ear.

"But Sasuke, how can you say that? You haven't claimed me yet." Naruto whispered huskily into his ear with a hint of mischief.

"Well then," Sasuke stated nipping Naruto's ear. "We'll just have to fix that."

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0.-0-.-0-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-

**II:** Well now that you've read it, REVIEW GODDAMMMIT! Sorry. Just a little pissed that no one's reviewing my other story, but oh well.


	2. One Night

**II:** Thanx for reviewing people!! You requested it and proved that you liked the one-shot so by popular demand here is part two. By the way, this week's been really shitty for me. We've had testing the whole week in school, I've been late almost everyday this week, I have a war at home going on, I missed three dosages of my anti-depressants, and I've had a headache everyday after school. Thank the gods for aspirin! But hey, can't complain. Now make me happy and _**review**_! Ha! Used all three! BUI!!

**Warning:** Here's lemon, there's a lemon, and another little lemon. Fluffy lemon, fuzzy lemon, lemon, lemon, kiss!!

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. Never will be. The end!

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-

Sasuke and Naruto stumbled through the doorway into Sasuke's apartment, their lips locked together and bodies held close. Their tongues battled furiously for control, sliding against one another, probing and tasting, even though both knew who would win. Saliva trickled down Naruto's chin as Sasuke held his head at an angle allowing for as much access as he wanted. Sasuke's free hand was placed on Naruto's lower back while Naruto held onto Sasuke's upper arms.

Neither of them were intoxicated and that was probably a good thing considering they just barely dodged the coffee table. And if they had been drunk they wouldn't have noticed the sexual tension on the drive over that was so strong it would've had to be cut with diamond.

The backs of Sasuke's knees hit the front of his black velour couch and he allowed himself to fall back, pulling Naruto onto his lap. Their heated kiss never broke as Naruto positioned his body more comfortably straddling Sasuke's lap placing his hands on the back of the couch.

He pulled away gasping for air but Sasuke used the hand tangled in sunshine locks to pull his head back down and mesh their lips together again. Naruto hummed when Sasuke's tongue brushed along the roof of his mouth. He unintentionally rocked his body forward and brushed their clothed arousals together. Moans escaped both of them.

Sasuke relocated his hands to Naruto's hips, gripping them tightly. He rocked his lower body upward while simultaneously pulling Naruto's hips down to grind into his. He received a guttural moan from the blonde man above him. Naruto's fingers unconsciously grasped at the back of the couch.

He repeated the motion earning the same reaction but this time Naruto lifted his chin up a little, breaking their tongue war and exposing the tan skin of his neck. Sasuke realized just how much he wanted to taste the blonde's skin, his whole body.

Naruto was now unknowingly grinding his hips into Sasuke's and Sasuke was only more than happy to reciprocate the gesture. He leaned forward, attaching his lips to Naruto's neck to distract him from his hands, which were sneaking up the front of Naruto's black t-shirt. He teased the sensitive flesh of Naruto's neck, biting, suckling, and licking at it. He was more than thrilled when Naruto's moans kept getting louder and louder.

_'I wonder how loud he can get.'_ Sasuke thought while hoping that Naruto would want to go all the way tonight. They had just seen each other for the first time in years and it was understandable if he didn't. But if the hardened bulge in Naruto's jeans was any indication Naruto wanted him as much as he wanted the blonde.

Sasuke's lips were detached from Naruto's neck as the shirt was peeled from his skin, but once the disagreeable article of clothing was removed his mouth was attacking any of the newly exposed skin he could get. One of Naruto's hands had now moved to Sasuke's still clothed shoulder and his fingers were twisting into the fabric. His chest heaved up and down with every panting breath.

_'Damn, that tongue is talented.'_ Naruto gave a particularly hard thrust into Sasuke's hips. His back arched slightly as a moan switched into a strangled cry. Sasuke had bitten down on the dusky nipple his mouth had been contemplatively hovering over in a teasing manner. A hiss of air escaped him while the noise Naruto made went straight to his groin.

Naruto, having decided he wanted more of those addicting kisses, grabbed Sasuke's hair and crushed their mouths together. Their tongues lashed furiously against one another and Sasuke's hands roamed over Naruto's toned torso. Naruto pressed his body into Sasuke's touch and he had to pull his lips away from Sasuke's in order to take those life-giving gasps of oxygen his lungs were begging for.

Sasuke dove in for the kill he'd been meaning to make, and bit down hard on a clearly visible area of flesh on Naruto's neck. Naruto cried out in a strange mixture of intense pain and freakish pleasure. Sasuke gently eased the patch of reddened skin with his tongue and lips, licking at it and placing delicate kisses. It would definitely bruise, and that was exactly what Sasuke had wanted. Naruto's head fell to rest on Sasuke's shoulder as gulped for air.

The button on Naruto's jeans popped open because the owner of talented fingers was feeling a little impatient. Who wouldn't if your high school "crush" and first unrequited love was in your lap making the most delicious sounds you've ever heard. A hand softly grabbed Sasuke's, stopping it from carrying out its current actions. Sasuke tensed up.

"Damn," Naruto said between pants. "Sasuke, . . . I know . . . you know how much . . . I'd like . . . to ride you, but . . . don't you think . . . we should . . . move to . . . the bedroom?"

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss to the corner of Naruto's mouth before grabbing his ass and swiftly standing up. Naruto squeaked at the sudden movement and clung to Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke smirked as he navigated his way to his open bedroom door.

Once inside his bedroom he kicked the door shut and, using the small amount of light produced by a streetlamp outside and a full moon shining through his window, made his way over to the bed. He unceremoniously dropped Naruto on the foot of his bed and smirked down at Naruto as the blonde looked up at him with a pouty glare.

Naruto's expression changed in the next instant into one of mischievous slyness. He reached up and hooked his fingers through the belt-loops of Sasuke's pants, pulling the raven-haired man forward. Sasuke's toned stomach was right in front of Naruto's face now and only the thin fabric of his blue, skin-tight, long-sleeved shirt separated the skin of his stomach from Naruto's lips, and/or mouth.

Using his nose, Naruto slowly nudged the hem of Sasuke's shirt up to expose his flat stomach and the thin trail of dark hair that started at his navel and disappeared below the waist of his pants that were slung quite low on the raven-haired man's hips. He inhaled Sasuke's cool scent and breathed out tortuously slow. His warm breath fanned out over the heated flesh and cooling skin, making the muscles of Sasuke's stomach tense. Naruto could feel it because his mouth was hovering millimeters from touching his body, and the hard bulge in Sasuke's jeans was pressed against his collarbone.

Looking down, Sasuke found this small scene completely erotic. Naruto's face was pressed against his stomach with the tip of his nose buried in the dark blue fabric of Sasuke's shirt. And oh _gods_ that was his tongue that was abusing his belly button, along with the gentle scrape of teeth and his moist bottom lips was softly grazing the silken hairs on his stomach making his skin tingle.

No girl _or_ guy had ever done something like that to him before. Where the hell had Naruto learned shit like this? Sasuke couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like to have those wet lips wrapped around his hard cock as that tongue danced over the velvety flesh. Sasuke shivered from the force of the mental image.

Naruto blew lightly on the damp skin of Sasuke's stomach as he pulled away and moved farther back onto the bed. Sasuke noticed this and quickly rid himself of his shirt before climbing onto the bed above Naruto. He engaged Naruto's lips, well tried to. Every time he pressed his lips to Naruto's in anything but chaste the blonde would pull away, moving farther back towards the head of the bed with an impish grin.

_'Damn tease.'_

Sasuke finally locked their lips together and forced his tongue into that wet, hot, addicting cavern of Naruto's mouth. He placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and forced the blonde to lie down flat on his back in the black, satin covered pillows. Everything sped up after that.

Their lips moved hungrily together as their hands roamed all over fiery flesh ridding the other of clothes until both were completely naked. Sasuke began grinding their exposed erections together, causing Naruto to gasp and arch off the satin bed-sheets. Sauce pressed his hips harder against Naruto's as Naruto started to pant. He trailed his lips down Naruto's neck leaving smaller hickeys around the large and obvious one made earlier when he bit the tender flesh.

He moved lower to tease the blonde's pert nipples with his tongue. Three fingers traced over Naruto's bruised lips before slipping into his hot mouth. Without being told Naruto sucked on the digits, coating them with his saliva. Sasuke placed open-mouthed kisses on his way down toward Naruto's hard cock.

Using the hand that wasn't occupied, Sasuke held Naruto's hips down as he flicked his tongue out to slide along the sensitive vein on the underside of Naruto's erection. Naruto involuntarily bucked his hips up while one hand went to fist in the pillowcase of the pillow his head was resting on. Sasuke covered the head with his mouth and Naruto gently bit down on the fingers in his mouth with a low moan in the back of his throat.

Sasuke took all of Naruto into his mouth, feeling fingers tangle in his hair. They pulled at the silken strands as Sasuke bobbed his head up and down. He loved the feel of Naruto's cock in his mouth and couldn't wait to be _in_ the blonde walking wet dream. Guttural moans and whimpers fell from the blondes red lips and made Sasuke so aroused it was getting seriously painful.

He removed his fingers from Naruto's mouth and brought them down to circle the blonde's entrance. One finger slipped in and, when it wasn't met with resistance, a second joined it. Naruto's muscles tensed around the slick digits for less than a second then relaxed as Naruto tried to take a deep breath around a loud groan when Sasuke's tongue dipped into the slit of Naruto's cock.

Sasuke scissored his fingers and twisted them around, stretching the blonde to get him ready for something bigger. When Naruto was moaning and pushing against the two fingers Sasuke added a third and began searching for the bundle of nerves that would make Naruto scream. His middle finger barely brushed against something inside of Naruto and the blonde inhaled sharply.

Sasuke quickly removed his mouth from Naruto's cock and pulled his fingers from inside of the blonde, fearing he would cum too soon. But Naruto just panted and relocated the hand that had had its fingers twisted in raven hair to Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and gazed into wonton cerulean pools of the sky.

"You're not a virgin are you?" Sasuke questioned huskily, knowing Naruto would get what he meant.

"Hell no!" Naruto panted out in a raspy, lust-filled voice. Sasuke's spine tingled in anticipation. "Just fuck me!"

And Sasuke thrust into the blonde all the way to the hilt. Naruto screamed, but not all in pain. Sasuke had been _so close_. He had almost rammed right into the blonde man's prostate. Damn, Naruto was tight.

Sasuke paused, knowing if he moved he might cum. For several long minutes the only sounds in the room were loud pants. Then Naruto wrapped his arms underneath Sasuke's and gripped at his back. His legs moved to wrap tightly around Sasuke's waist and he bucked up once, a silent plea for Sasuke to move.

Sasuke pulled out before roughly thrusting into the blonde. He set a steady rhythm with Naruto meeting him thrust for thrust, panting and moaning the whole time. Naruto was feeling bliss at being filled by the person of his dreams since the ninth grade. Sasuke was enraptured by the moans and whimpers coming from the blonde's vocal cords, but he wanted something louder.

"Ughnn . . . Sasuke . . . Harder! Faster! . . . I need more!" Naruto begged. Sasuke wholeheartedly obliged, picking up his pace so that he was thrusting into the blond sporadically.

Then, Sasuke hit the bundle of nerves inside of Naruto known as his prostate. Naruto arched off the bed screaming as his dull fingernails scraped down Sasuke's back. Sasuke's thrusting became rougher as he reached deeper and deeper inside of Naruto, making sure to hit his prostate every time. Soon Naruto was screaming his name.

Their sweat slick bodies moved together, sliding against each other. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room along with Naruto's screams and Sasuke's grunts. Naruto was close, he could feel the knot in his stomach tightening. Their rocking bodies caused a delicious friction on his dick laying flat against his stomach.

"Sasuke . . . I'm . . . ahhhh . . . ahhhh . . . I'm gonna . . . SASUKE!"

Naruto came violently, his back arching almost painfully off the black bed-sheets. His cum coated their stomachs and a bit even landed on Naruto's chest. But Sasuke wasn't done yet. The contracting muscles around his cock almost brought him over the edge. He wasn't going to cum yet. He was finally fucking Naruto, _his_ Naruto and didn't want this to end.

Naruto's body shook underneath Sasuke and he reached above his head to hold onto the top of the headboard, trying to find something to ground himself. He was reaching over-stimulation and couldn't help but whimper as his body was abused by the onslaught of pleasure being delivered to it. The knot in his stomach appeared again, already close to breaking point with Sasuke pounding into his prostate. Every nerve in him was tingling almost painfully as he realized exactly how ecstasy felt. And this feeling was painfully addicting.

Sasuke was going to cum. He couldn't prolong it anymore. Naruto's muscles agonizingly contracting around his dick didn't help the matter any. So with one last deep thrust, he buried his face into Naruto's exposed neck and came. His cum filled Naruto to the brim and leaked out along his crack. Naruto came again, this time dry, and milked Sasuke.

They rode out their orgasms, their bodies rocking half-heartedly together. And by the end of it both were trembling and breathing in staccato. Neither moved as they waited for their breathing to return to normal, basking in the afterglow of their mind-blowing sex.

When Sasuke's breathing had finally slowed he pulled out of Naruto and lay down on his back next to the blonde. Naruto rolled over, placing one arm over Sasuke's chest and lying his head down on the same pillow. Comfortable silence took on the atmosphere of the room. Onyx eyes stared at the ceiling as Sasuke listened to Naruto's breathing.

" . . . Sasuke?" Naruto whispered half-asleep.

"Hn?" The raven-haired man responded, turning to look at the blonde next to him Naruto's eyes were closed and he was fighting off sleep.

" . . . love you." The blonde mumbled, not being able to fight off the drowsiness longer.

Sasuke smiled softly and wrapped his arm around _his_ blonde's waist. He closed his onyx eyes allowing darkness to over take his mind. With the last ounce of his conscious mind he opened his mouth and stated,

"I love you too, Naru-chan."

to the silence of the room.

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-

_Friends_ have _chemistry._ Lovers have _**electricity**_. –I thought of it first!

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-

**Toshi:** You like? Feedback is welcome. So there you go. My first _completed_ lemon. For some reason or another I am almost never able to finish them. Yeah so, um I have some thoughts on this, one of them being: Should I continue? Because I do have some ideas about continuing this. Funny how I wrote the one-shot a year ago and now it's going to become a story, if you want that is.

REVIEW!! Please pouts


	3. One Major Dilemma

**Jordge:** Hi all!! I've decided to continue this and make it a full-blown story!! Happy right? Well you don't seem like it!! I hope you like this next chapter even with the nasty surprise at the end. –cue evil laughter- Cuz I am!!

**Keith:** Idiot! Stop laughing like that!! You just woke up the rest of your muses. Now I'm never gonna hear the end of this!

**Jordge:** OMG!! Keith!! –glomps-

**Keith:** Get offa me! You freak. Mikka, stop playing with the 'Hyper Randomness' controls in her mind!!

**Mikka:** But it's just too much fun!! Especially when she's awake at three in the morning!!

**Anthony:** -rolls eyes-

**Cynni:** Okaaaaaaay, so **Infinitive-Insanity** doesn't own the Naruto characters. I must warn you though, when she has them living in her own little world all I gotta say is "LOOK THE HELL OUT!!" And about that surprise at the end, I'd watch ur butt and kiss up if I were you cuz she's been planning it for a full day and a half.

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-

Sunlight streamed through the small crack in the black curtains hanging over the only window in the nicely sized bedroom, finally bright enough to rouse the sleeping man with locks of hair that rivaled it's glowing rays.

Naruto's face scrunched up, his eyelids pressing tightly together to block out the light penetrating his defenses. With a disgruntled mumble of curses he turned his face into his pillow and deeply inhaled an addicting scent that seemed too familiar. It brought on a feeling of saddened nostalgia and present joy. This wasn't his or the hotel's bed.

The blonde quickly pushed himself up into a sitting position. He inhaled sharply through clenched teeth at the sharp, stinging pain that lanced through his spine. Naruto turned slightly, his body facing the window with the black top-sheet and comforter pooled in his lap.

His eyes took a second to adjust but when they did he realized that he didn't even know where the hell he was. Of course he didn't expect to recognize the place but he at least expect to be able to remember whom the hell he had slept with. But the room was so bare of any distinguishing objects that Naruto just felt ashamed and confused. The morning after a one-night stand was always awkward or completely, frighteningly embarrassing.

_'Shit!'_ he thought, placing his face in his hands.

He remembered everything that had been done the night before but for some reason he couldn't remember the person he did said actions with. So focused on trying to recall the person Naruto didn't hear or feel the _whoosh_ of air that entered the room with the tenant of the apartment as the door silently swung open behind the blonde.

The new addition to the room quietly padded over to stand behind the blond angel sitting in his bed. Naruto tensed as warm breath gently touched the back of his neck and caused goosebumps to erupt on the exposed skin of his arms and torso. Soft lips pressed against the nape of his neck. An involuntary shiver traveled leisurely down his spine. The person nuzzled their nose into the downy hair where his skull met his neck and inhaled.

"Mmnnn . . . You're awake and I believe it's time to take a shower. Care to join me?" A silky voice exhaled across the top of Naruto's shoulder blades.

Naruto was shocked and overwhelmed to say the least. He felt that same happiness he had felt the night before when he had spotted Sasuke in a dark corner of the club where the lights of the dance floor didn't reach. Naruto let a moment of silence pass before he leaned back, feeling Sasuke's arm wrap around his waist, and responded.

"That depends," he mumbled as Sasuke's lips trailed to the back of his shoulder and attached themselves to his skin. The raven-haired man's velvety tongue languidly tasted Naruto's skin in a teasing manner. He sucked gently on the blonde's tanned skin making it red, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"On what?" Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's shoulder.

"On whether or not you want me there and how much." Naruto answered.

"Oh, I want you, a lot." Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear. Naruto shuddered.

"Prove it."

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-

"F-fuck you, Sasuke . . . I s-said no sex, only fondling." Naruto grunted into Sasuke's neck. He was pushed against the tiled shower wall with one leg around Sasuke's waist, the other one draped over Sasuke's arm, and Sasuke's swollen cock completely sheathed inside of his still sore body.

Sasuke had the hand of the arm with Naruto's leg draped over it pressed to the tiles on the wall to steady them. The opposite one was on Naruto's ass, massaging the tan globe. Naruto's hand was gripping Sasuke's shoulder painfully and his other arm was thrown over Sasuke's shoulder with his hand grabbing at Sasuke's back. The hot spray of the shower flowed over their burning bodies, feeling almost lukewarm compared to their heated skin. Steam fogged the room.

"I hate to break it to you, but Naru-chan, you're the one who's going to be fucked." Sasuke whispered breathlessly, his breath fanning over Naruto's wet collarbone.

Sasuke pulled out until only the head of his length was inside of Naruto's hot body before slamming back inside. Naruto moaned and pressed his back hard against the tiled wall, trying to get away and closer at the same time. Sasuke slammed in again, angling his hips to find Naruto's prostate. His pace was getting faster in an almost desperate way, until he was roughly thrusting into the blonde's tight ass with abandon.

Naruto panted and moaned as Sasuke's hard cock slid in and out of his exploited entrance. He knew he was being rubbed raw but it felt too good. His hips were bucking forward to meet Sasuke thrust for thrust. Then extreme pleasure coursed through his veins and made every nerve tingle. His back arched against the shower wall as stars exploded behind his closed eyelids. Naruto opened his mouth in a silent scream.

"Damn Naruto," Sasuke grunted. "How the hell . . . are you still so fucking _tight_!"

Naruto's only response was a small whimper and a guttural moan. Their bodies slid perfectly together in the steaming hot water and sweat covering their bodies. Pre-cum was smeared across both Naruto's and Sasuke's stomachs from Naruto's leaking cock. Sasuke spotted his mark on Naruto's neck and, knowing it was sensitively bruised, turned his head and nipped at it.

Naruto whined as Sasuke played with the hickey on his neck, knowing full well that Sasuke was exercising his dominance over him. His body quivered and Sasuke shuddered, realizing he was close to his release. Naruto screamed when Sasuke removed his hand from the blonde's backside and reached between their bodies to pump Naruto's forgotten member.

Naruto's inner walls tightened and Sasuke knew what was happening. He ferociously pressed his lips to the blonde's in a sloppy kiss before pulling away and biting down harshly on Naruto's bottom lip. With a reverberating shout Naruto came, a drop of blood rolling down his chin. Cum coated their stomachs, Sasuke's hand, and some had even splattered onto Naruto's neck.

Sasuke attentively watched as Naruto orgasmed. The blonde's body tense and his cerulean eyes wide and unseeing, his pupils dilated in pure ecstasy. The sunshine blonde locks plastered to Naruto's forehead and neck. The single drop of blood on Naruto's chin. The entire picture and the tight body sent him soaring over the edge of bliss, spilling his seed inside of his blonde lover.

He didn't move for what seemed like hours but was really only a minute as his orgasm died down, the aftermathical(1) waves of pleasure lapping at the nerves in his body. Several more minutes passed and their breathing had slowed, their heartbeats had stabilized, and Sasuke pulled his soft member out of Naruto, letting the blonde's leg down. Neither of them were quiet ready to stand yet so Naruto leaned against the wall and Sasuke leaned against Naruto, both clinging to the other for support.

Another couple minutes passed and they could stand on their own. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and looked down. Cum and blood slid out of Naruto's ass and mixed with water traveling down his leg. Sasuke suddenly felt guilty. He looked into Naruto's content, blue eyes then at the crimson drop on his chin.

He leaned forward and lapped at the metallic tasting liquid stopping at the blonde's lips. Then he captured them in a sweet kiss, hopefully conveying that he loved the blonde and didn't mean to hurt him. Naruto responded, rubbing his lips cautiously on Sasuke's. Sasuke's pink tongue gently rubbed at the swelling lip, actually _asking_ for entrance into the blonde's mouth.

Naruto parted his lips and allowed the raven-haired man access. Sasuke quickly slipped his tongue into Naruto's delicious cavern and soothingly rubbed his wet appendage together with Naruto's. They kissed for a long moment before the kiss just ended. No one broke it, it just stopped.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's lips.

"For what?" Naruto questioned scathingly. "Ignoring my request for _no sex_?"

"No. For being so rough with you."

He pressed their foreheads together, both feeling content as the warm water rinsed them of their sin. But it could only last so long before the hot water ran out and immediately became cold. Naruto yelped and attempted to jump away from the freezing spray and Sasuke reacted by promptly shutting off the shower.

Naruto began to giggle softly before it turned in full-blown laughter. He was laughing at everything. The situation, the morning after, the one-night stand, even meeting Sasuke again just seemed extremely funny at that exact moment.

The raven-haired man looked at his blond skeptically, but seeing Naruto again and laughing filled him with happiness too. And suddenly everything seemed quite hilarious. He chuckled softly and pulled his lover close. Their laughter was short lived as the warm bathroom didn't feel as warm and steamy as it used to.

"Would you like to continue this in the bathtub?" He inquired into the blonde's ear. Naruto smirked mischievously behind Sasuke's back and nodded once.

"Sure, why not? I've already been fucked twice by you." Sasuke smiled softly and kissed the blonde's ear.

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-

Naruto groggily awoke in Sasuke's bed again, only this time he was using Sasuke's chest as a pillow and the room was pitch black. Carefully he lifted his head off of Sasuke's body and located the alarm clock on Sasuke's bedside table. The glowing red digital numbers read '4:23.' Naruto mentally cursed.

"Sasuke," he stage whispered as if he wanted to wake him but was trying not to. "Sasuke."

The blonde gently nudged the sleeping raven-haired man. Sasuke's body tensed and he inhaled sharply, his eyes fluttering open. Onyx met with cerulean and he smiled. Sasuke reached up placing his hand at the back of Naruto's neck, and gently attempted to pull the blonde down into a kiss. Naruto didn't move and just ignored the fingers tangled in his hair.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered again. "I need to get back to my hotel room."

Sasuke let his hand fall from the blonde's neck. Sighing tiredly he propped himself up on his elbows, his face hovering inches in front of Naruto's.

"Now? Why?" He questioned a bit irritated.

"Because I have to catch a plane in an hour and a half. I haven't even packed yet." Naruto explained, sliding out of the bed and beginning his search for his clothing. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and decided he might as well get dressed. He knew it was too good to last.

Once they both were fully clothed Sasuke snatched his keys up from the coffee table and they left. The drive to the hotel room was tiredly quiet and somewhat awkward. There were several questions Sasuke wanted to ask but thought better of voicing them.

With Naruto giving directions it took them almost thirty minutes to locate the hotel and by the time they did Naruto only had fifteen minutes to pack. The plane left at six and the drive to the airport took almost forty-five minutes. He jumped from the car as soon as it stopped, not expecting Sasuke to follow him. But when the blonde reached the door to his hotel room, fumbling with the key card, he found the raven-haired man right behind him.

When he finally got the door to open he flew in and was throwing everything into his bags as quickly as he possibly could. Sasuke stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb. He watched as Naruto sped around the disastrous room gathering all of his belongings.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said from his position next to the dresser scooping all of the little things there into his carry-on bag.

"For what?" Sasuke inquired as he watched his blonde love about to walk out of his life for the second time.

"For not being able to spend more time with you. For leaving so suddenly without warning. And for the whole seeming like I'm ditching after a one-night stand, thing"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's elaboration and while the blonde wasn't looking snuck up behind him. He grabbed him from behind a blew a cool stream of air into Naruto's ear.

"I think we'd have to call that a two-night stand considering we didn't leave my house for a whole day and two nights." Sasuke mumbled into the love bite on _his_ Naruto's neck. Then the little voice in his head reminded him that Naruto had to leave him again.

"Sasuke, I have to go. But I'll keep in contact with you." Naruto said, pulling out of the embrace. He grabbed his cell-phone, ready to punch in Sasuke's number.

"It'd be better if you didn't." Sasuke stated, backing into his teenage-year's cold indifference. Naruto shoved the phone into Sasuke's hands and went back to packing.

"I don't have time for this. If you put your number in I'll call you as soon as I get home." And that was the end of that conversation.

Sasuke had already decided that he wasn't going to give any way of contact to Naruto when he first found out that Naruto was leaving. But for some reason his fingers acted against his will and after the number to his only phone, a cell-phone, was in Naruto's phonebook he just didn't seem to be able to erase it.

When the room was in some semblance of what it looked like before Naruto stayed in it the two left. Sasuke drove as fast as he could without getting caught to the airport. And he was still standing in the dimly lit airport terminal staring out the window almost an hour after Naruto's plane had taken off.

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-

Sasuke sat in front of his laptop computer staring at the blank screen with nothing in his head to write. Every thought was filled with blonde hair and cerulean eyes. Some of them were accompanied with screams and moans and images of a writhing tan body. Sasuke had to smother those thoughts as soon as they appeared.

_'Dammit! Why the hell didn't I think to ask him how long his flight was supposed to be?'_

Then, at two-thirty his cell-phone _finally_ rang. He practically jumped at it, snatching it up on the first ring. But once it was in his hand he just stared at the caller-id. It rang once, twice, three times more, before he became paranoid and answered it.

"Hello?" He inquired with stoic casualty.

'Sasuke?' Naruto's exhausted voice flowed from the other line.

"Hn."

'I'm home now and really tired.'

"If you were tired you should have slept on the plane." Sasuke could practically feel Naruto's embarrassment through the phone.

'Uh, well you see, I may have this small fear of flying.' Sasuke snorted.

"Who would've thought that the high school prankster and daredevil Uzumaki Naruto was afraid of flying?"

'Shut up.' Naruto stated without any of his normal accusation. There was a minute of silence. 'I'm going to sleep now. I'm dead tired thanks to you.'

Sasuke smirked to himself. "Fine, Dobe. Just make sure you make it to your bed."

'Fine then. Bye Teme.' And Sasuke's ear met the dial tone. He sighed and flicked his phone off and tossed it onto the desk next to his computer. Leaning back in his chair he laced his fingers together and covered his eyes with them. He took a deep breath and wondered when the next time Naruto would call would be.

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-

Naruto didn't call back for almost a full week and a half. But when the phone rang and Sasuke saw the caller-id he immediately answered.

"Hey." He said stoically into the receiver. There was no response though. All Sasuke heard was ragged breathing as if the person on the other line had been crying.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned unconsciously letting his worry for the worst show in his voice.

' . . . Sasuke?' Naruto responded on the other end in a raspy voice. It sounded as if the blonde had to force noise to come from his throat.

"Have you been crying, Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. When he got no reaction from the other end he knew something was wrong.

"Naruto? What's going on?"

' . . . Sasuke . . .' Naruto's voice shook and the raven-haired man heard a deep sigh come from the opposite line.

'I'm pregnant.'

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-

(1) - Don't use this word to impress people. I made it up.

**Jordge:** That's not _the_ surprise even though it's one of them. _The_ surprise I've been planning is;

**Keith:** If she doesn't get at least ten reviews,

**Mikka:** she won't update! Then you'll never ever ever never get to find out what Sasuke's reaction will be!! LOL!! And it's something you would never expect!!

**Anthony:** And not only that, she will delete the story from fanfiction.

**Cynni:** Wishing you all well

**Everyone:** II and her four named muses!

BYES!!


End file.
